Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and a mode control method and a touch sensing method thereof, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus capable of detecting a touch of a finger wearing a glove, and a mode control method and a touch sensing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Based on sensing principles, touch electronic apparatuses may be generally categorized into resistive, capacitive, ultrasonic, optical (infrared) types. Conventional capacitive touch control, featuring high optical transmittance, a fast response speed and a multi-touch capability, is gradually replacing resistive touch control. In capacitive touch control, the object to be detected needs to have static electric charges that cause a capacitance change in the electronic apparatus, and a position of the object is determined through detecting the capacitance change in the electronic apparatus.
However, conventional capacitive touch control has limitations regarding signal recognition of the capacitance change, and is capable of only detecting an object that generates a certain capacitance change. For example, a touch point applied by a finger of a user can be detected. As such, when an object does not cause the capacitance of an electronic apparatus to change significantly enough, the object cannot be detected by the electronic apparatus. More particularly, when fingers of a user wear a glove, the electronic device may fail to detect a touch of such fingers for that the capacitance change is beyond the recognition range of the capacitance change of the electronic apparatus. Consequently, the user is required to remove the glove in order to perform touch control, resulting in user inconvenience.